Character
A Character or Wrestling character in e-wrestling and professional wrestling is the split personality that is of a wrestler's acting as opposed to their genuine real-life character. In e-wrestling, a character or wrestling character is what is portrayed and represented in roleplays as well as segments and shows by a handler as their characters' mirror their vision of style, traits, personality and gimmick of a wrestler. Character Personality Several personalities have been seen throughout the tenure of e-wrestling that has even exceeded the lengths that any non-fictional promotions would ever stretch to. Due to many e-federations having many handlers that wish to write outside wrestling, such came about. A character's personality can strongly reflect that of the handler, or it can be based off of pure imagination. Here are some character personalities to choose from: * Arrogant * Cocky * Emo * Gothic * Hero * Laid-back * Leader * Prep * Pretty Boy * Political * Rapper * Religious * Sex Addict * Vampire Many more personalities can exist when it comes to e-fedding. A character based on the handler is actually the better way to go at times. Character Style By the word style, it is not meant by the character's dress or speech, it is meant by your character's in ring style and ability. Now if the character is female the handler must work harder to establish a style except for those few female handlers that have dreamed about going pro, that is usually the basis for females in e-fedding. Many have presented a unique style and some merge their charaters styles, even though both characters will have different handlers. Here are some examples of in ring style: * High-Flyer * Power Handler * Domination * Mind-games * Smarts * Technical This is mostly the basis of the charaters moveset as well as finishing manuevers Style Descriptions * High Flyer - Many or most of your moveset contains aerial manuevers to attack your opponent from above rather than being face to face, especially if there is a size difference * Power Handler - Most of your moveset is filled with power moves as well as ground attacks. * Domination - Similar to Power Handler but this is mostly a list of moves that you know your opponent cannot fire back at you. Either knock out moves, ground attacks, and various drops fill your arsenal. * Mind gamers - A good technique for making your opponent think that you have something up your sleeve. It's like Poker and making your opponent believe that you have the best hand. * Smarts - This is a frequently used technique that has a lot of similarity to both mind-games and high flyer. Your smarts in knowing and studying your opponents to get the win. * Technical - This is also a very excellent tactic. When many skills such as those used in High School, College, and Olympic style wrestling are in your arsenal, that makes for a great style. Character Gimmick A character's gimmick relates very closely to both personality and style (as a whole). Here's a list of many gimmicks used by e-fedders today. * Paranormal being * Badass * Critical Hardass * Show-off * Cocky SOB Category:Terminology